nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Jyugo/Relationships
Out of all of his prison mates, he is closest to Uno. They seem to have shared a longer history than the others and also show a great deal of trust in each other. When Hajime breaks several of Jyugo's bones to calm him down during his fit of rage and shows no remorse, Uno is shown to clearly be the angriest out of the three and seems to truly care for Jyugo. The two are the most intelligent of the four and are always shown interacting with each other the most, showing a genuine respect and deep friendship, though Uno is not above pointing out some of Jyugo's flaws.}} While the two do not have too much interaction, the two get along well. Nico looks up to Jyugo as an older brother and Jyugo often shows concern for Nico, especially due to his childlike naivety.}} Rock and Jyugo are good friends. Rock listens to Jyugo's plans and Jyugo understands Rock's short temper and food cravings, often telling Uno to let him be. He was also the person who, in the past, introduced him to food during a different prison. Rock believes that because of Jyugo, he is the reason why he started truly loving food.}} Overall, Jyugo and Zakuro have a friendly and stable relationship. Ironically, despite the fact that Jyugo and Zakuro are both similar in personality, Zakuro is the opposite to Jyugo in terms of skill. They have had a few relationship mishaps, such as when they were tested their academic ability and physical ability by the other inmates, Jyugo was envious that Zakuro passed the tests they were given, but he didn't.}} ...}} ...}} ...}} Throughout Jyugo's mission in the Gogyousan Underground prison, Ruka attempts to kill him multiple times after discovering his vitality to the group's plansNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 94. After witnessing Jyguo's powers, his desire to kill him becomes personal due to his belief that he is the person Enki planned to kill, wishing to do so himself to both lessen Enki's burden and understand his motives more. He regards Jyugo as a monster who deserves to die. Despite this, Jyugo is unintimidated by Ruka and returns to fight him despite having been told to retreat; while doing so, he amplifies and reflects Ruka's own powers to attack, successfully defeating himNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 100.}} Hajime trusts Jyugo the least out of his prison mates, seeing the other three more as juveniles and not threatening, especially since their reasons for being in prison don't warrant any genuine harm or concern. He keeps a close eye on Jyugo who often annoys him with his escape attempts. Jyugo's opinion of him is not clear but he seems to enjoy teasing Hajime and aggravating him with his escape attempts. He also states Hajime shouldn't be fired for Jyugo's constant jailbreaks as it is not Hajime's fault and that he should take the blame. Despite this, Jyugo seems to hold a distrust towards him and prison guards in general, possibly since the one who placed the unbreakable shackles on him was a prison guard himself. When Jyugo went into a fit of rage, Hajime did not hesitate to break several of his bones and send him into a coma to stop him.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 25 He does seem to show some concern towards Hajime, as during the Building 5 Arc, he chose to rescue him from the underground prison and was worried when Hajime told him to unlock his cuffs and cell in front of Samon Gokuu.}} Initially, like the others, he bullied Seitarou.}} Jyugo does not like training and so, he always tries to get away from Yamato during when it is training time. Despite this, he also doesn't mind giving Yamato directions. Yamato also tries to make Jyugo more enthusiastic about his Japanese culture and heritage.}} }} Jyugo hates Elf, yet at the same time he is truly frightened of him. Numerous times, Elf has tried to take over Jyugo's body and control him.}} The two have had no interaction thus far in the series and it is unknown what their relationship is, but Momoko Hyakushiki describes them as having similar eyes and being similar in their abilities as escape artists. It is stated that Rokudo, Inmate 610, is the shame of Nanba Prison and known as The Eternal Fugitive. He's also the only inmate to have successfully escaped from there.}} Jyugo has met Nadeshiko before. They tested strength, and Nadeshiko was stronger.}} References Category:Relationships